Clinical studies have shown that in utero alcohol exposure can result in morphological and behaviorally teratogenic effects (the fetal alcohol syndrome, FAS). However, despite relatively similar levels of in utero alcohol exposure, not all children are born with characteristics associated with the FAS. Determination of risk factors in addition to alcohol that contribute to the FAS are thus of potential clinical importance.Detailed studies by this investigator have demonstrated the feasibility of using the rat as an "animal model" to study various factors associated with the fetal alcohol syndrome, e.g., critical levels of prenatal exposure to alcohol, "sensitive periods" during development. The present proposal is aimed at exploring the contribution of certain maternal factors (age, parity, birth interval) to the in utero effects of alcohol. The proposed studies are of importance since they may shed light on critical maternal risk factors that may interact with in utero alcohol exposure to produce the fetal alcohol syndrome. Since the FAS is now considered to be the third most commonly recognized disorder in which mental deficiency is a prominant feature, the present proposal will also provide valuable information for the etiology of mental retardation itself.